Making A Family
by IAMERIK
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are starting a family. This is their journey. Rated T to be safe.
1. Goodbye Darlings

**I don't own Kurt or Blaine. But I own Alli and Gia.**

Kurt rolled over in bed as he heard a cry come from the other room.

Blaine sat up quickly, "I heard a cry. I'm going to go check on them."

He got up and exited the large bedroom and headed down the hall to the second bedroom and opened the door.

Their year old foster daughter was standing up in her crib, "Hey baby girl."

He lifted her up out of her crib.

Another whine was emitted from the other child in the crib next to this one.

"Hey baby boy. Good morning you two." Blaine said as he lifted the other child out of the crib and held the both of them.

The little boy squirmed.

Blaine put him down and the one year old little boy went tottering out of the room.

"Kurt. Incoming. The little man is on his way."

Blaine heard a laugh come from the other room and a, "Hey Alli!"

He carried the young girl into the bedroom and saw that Alli was busy trying to climb onto the bed.

Kurt was lying in bed watching Alli try to get up onto the bed, "Are you sure that you don't want help buddy?"

"No."

Alli grabbed the sheets and Kurt held his arms out to his son and lifted him up.

Alli got Kurt's shirt in his little fists and laid on top of him.

Kurt put his hand on Alli's back and Alli sat up and licked Kurt's cheek, "Allen. What have I told you about licking people. That's a no no."

Blaine got into bed with their foster daughter and they all laid in bed and cuddled together.

The phone rang.

Kurt reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, Anderson residence."

Kurt listened to the phone and his face fell.

"Yeah. Yeah. I understand. Yeah. They'll be ready."

Kurt hung up the phone and Blaine looked at Kurt, "Honey. What's wrong?"

A tear slipped down Kurt's cheek, "The foster system wants them back. They think that they've found a home for Gia and Alli. They're coming to pick them up in thirty minutes."

Blaine's face fell, "No. They can't just... We're a family."

"They can. They're wards of the state." Kurt said as tears flowed out of his eyes.

Alli hugged Kurt, he was obviously sensing that something was happening to make them both upset.

Blaine hugged Gia tightly, "They said that they would give us foster kids, and then after a trial period they would allow us to adopt them if all went well. These people that they're going to don't even know them. They haven't had the trial period. Kurt, I can't let them go."

"Neither can I. But we don't really have a choice. It's about us being gay. Because we're gay the made us have a longer trial period. Which isn't fair. We need to get them ready though."

Kurt ran his fingers through Allen's blonde hair.

They got out of bed and took the two kids into the kids bedroom.

The bedroom that was outfitted with two cribs, painted a light yellow, with toys and furniture all over the room, now made Kurt and Blaine very upset.

Blaine put Gia down and Gia tried to climb back into her crib, "Georgia. No. We gotta get you dressed."

Blaine and Kurt's eyes were red, but no tears were falling in order to not scare the kids.

Kurt went into the drawers and fished out all the kids clothing.

Normally it was a pool of clothing that wasn't separated by gender, but Kurt and Blaine knew that their parenting style wasn't going to be accepted by everybody.

So Kurt dressed Georgia in a pink shirt and brown leggings and small black flats and tied her hair into pigtails.

Blaine dressed Allen in a dress shirt and tied a baby bow tie for the little man, and then put Allen in khaki pants and brushed his hair to the side.

Kurt went into the closet and pulled out the suitcase that had come with the babies when they had moved in. Kurt and Blaine had hoped that they would never have to use that suitcase again.

Blaine packed the suitcase with the clothes that they had purchased for the kids as Kurt packed toys into the diaper bag.

The twins sat on the floor pushing a toy car across the floor.

A tear dropped out of Kurt's eyes and Blaine looked at his husband and reached over and hugged him.

The doorbell rang and Kurt and Blaine both picked up a child and brought them downstairs.

"I don't want to answer the door." Kurt said as they descended down the stair, it was almost like a death march.

"I don't want to either, but we have to." Blaine said.

They both put their hand on the door knob and opened the door.

"Ready to go?"

Blaine handed the bag's to the adoption agent and put Georgia down and Kurt put Alli down and they all hugged each other.

The adoption agent grabbed the kids hand's and said, "Thank you for giving them care."

Kurt stood still and Blaine rested behind him and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

The adoption agent then led the kids down the front steps and the kids looked back at their former foster parents and Georgia screamed, "Daddy!"

The adoption agent picked her up and Georgia looked at Blaine and Kurt and started crying and making grabby hands.

Alli started crying to and then Kurt and Blaine broke.

They watched as their foster kids were led into a van and then taken away.

Kurt turned around and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine closed the door, "This is so unfair. They were our babies. We raised them from birth."

The tears flowed out and Kurt and Blaine hugged each other tightly.

**This was a spur of the moment idea. I was actually crying while writing this. Sorry if their are typos. I tried to catch them all. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Yeah. I don't know all the legalities of fostering children, so this might not be accurate... Going to write another chapter right now. If you have ideas P.M. me or message below! :) thanks for reading.**


	2. Some Information

After Kurt and Blaine cried for about two hours and then Kurt got up off the bed and said, "I have to call in sick to work. There's no way that I could possibly work today."

Kurt grabbed the phone, the same one that had received the devastating phone call from hell, and dialed his office.

He had become a professional shopper after he decided that Broadway wouldn't be the greatest option when he wanted to start a family with Blaine.

Shopping to him was a passion and he got paid for it. Someone would give him their measurements and what type of clothes they liked and he would go hunting for things that fit the bill.

It was a big help to Blaine who had taken over the Glee club, along with teaching music, he would get out his partner's clothes and dress him.

"Claire. Yeah. This is Kurt. Cancel my appointments for the week. Personal business."

This was a Saturday meaning that today was a big work day, but Kurt couldn't manage to deal with anyone other than Blaine unless they were going to help assist in trying to get the kids back.

Kurt dropped the phone on the floor and returned to his devastated partner.

"That's it. I'm calling my lawyer." Blaine grabbed his cellphone and tried to hold back more tears that were forming.

Blaine left the room and went into the bathroom to do the call.

Kurt flipped off the light and went down the hallway.

He entered the bright yellow room and began to cry once more. Blaine came into the room and held his husband close.

"My lawyer wants us to come in whenever we can. He said that it would be best to wait a day just so we have some time to think about what we're going to get into."

"The answer is I want them back. We're their dads. We've raised them since infancy. Which sure has only been a year but still I want to watch them grow up."

"So do I. Unfortunately the foster system isn't always fair."

**Sorry that this is so short. Watching glee while writing this... There's going to be a slight time jump in the next chapter... Thanks for reading. If you have ideas comment below and tell me them or P.M. me. Don't be scared. :) New chapter will be up soon hopefully. I'm planning it already. :) Love my readers! :)**


	3. Burt Comes Around

Monday morning

Blaine got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Blaine, honey?" Kurt said as he sat up in bed.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"To shower. I have to go to work. I need to go teach. I wish I didn't have to. But I need to."

Blaine showered and fixed his hair and left the house.

Kurt was at home. Alone.

The doorbell rang and Kurt went running downstairs, for some reason he felt that it was going to be the adoption agents saying that they were wrong.

He opened the door.

"Dad."

Burt Hummel was standing at the entrance in his jeans a tee shirt and his classic baseball hat.

Kurt went in for a hug and Burt wrapped his arms around his only living son, "I heard about what happened with the kids. Why didn't you call me?"

"Because, I wasn't ready. I don't want this to be real." Kurt led his dad inside, "I want to just think that the kids are at daycare and that they'll be able to come back."

"Well hopefully we'll get them back. I know how much they meant to you. They're my grandkids and I'm going to help you fight for them. And I have great respect for my son-in-law for contacting me."

"Blaine called you?" Kurt asked as he looked out the window at children running to get on the bus for school.

"Yeah. Now do you have a lawyer?"

"Yeah dad. Sebastian actually."

"Wait the guy who threw rock salt into Blaine's eye?"

Kurt smiled and said, "Yes dad. Blaine and him reconciled and he isn't a mean guy anymore. He has a partner now. He's helping us fight the fight. In the end all we want is our kids back."

Burt nodded. He respected his son's decisions. He always did. Even when it for him to fully understand them and when it was hard.

Burt leaned over and wrapped his son in his arms.

"We'll fight to get them back. They're my grandkids. And you are my son. And Blaine's my son-in-law and I want the best for you."

"I just miss them already. They're Blaine and I's babies. We love them. When the adoption agent took them away Gia called us her daddies. They both were crying, I just wanted to hold them and make sure that they're okay. I don't know where they are. They could be getting abused for all I know. And that terrifies me."

Burt squeezed his son. We'll get them back."

**Short again. Thanks for reading. P.M. or comment ideas. Longer chapter next time I promise. I love you my readers! :)**


	4. Hospital

Midnight the next monday

The telephone rang and Blaine woke up.

He grabbed the phone and checked the caller I.D. It was the foster system.

"Hello. Anderson residence. This is Blaine."

Kurt awoke and Blaine put the phone on speaker phone, as the person on the other line said, "Hi Mr. Anderson. This is Stephanie. We've had some complaints against the people who decided to apply to foster the children that you were fostering. We've also gotten the statement."

"Yeah. You had some real guts taking away. My husband and I's kids."

"They were never your kids."

"We raised them since the day they were put in the system. You shouldn't be allowed to take away the kids that we have raised and fostered and have given a loving home to."

The woman on the other end of the line cleared her throat, "I realize that you feel that. That is perfectly valid. But within the week that they were with the possible adoptive parents. Some issues occurred. And this organization has decided along with others to give back the option of fostering them to you and your husband. The adoption as fallen through. We will be able to hand over the fostering to you and your partner if you're interested."

Kurt started crying and jumped in, "We are! You can bring them home now. We're both awake."

"That the problem. They aren't in our hands. They are in the hospital."

Kurt and Blaine's jaws dropped and then tears started spilling out of their eyes, "What happened. What happened to our babies?!"

"They weren't placed in a good home. That's all the information I can give. They are in the hospital in your town. A caseworker is with them. Don't worry we'll cover all the costs. The damage isn't bad."

"Okay. We're leaving now. Thank you." Kurt hung up. "They hurt our babies. They hurt them."

They ran down the stairs and Blaine grabbed his car keys.

While in the car Blaine called Sebastian to contact the adoption agency about adopting the twins. He said he would start the process the next morning. When asked about how they got the kids back they told the truth and Sebastian said that he would work on that piece too.

When they arrived at the hospital they parked their car. They had the car seats in the car.

"Those car seats will be full when we're done here."

They ran as quick as possible into the hospital and into the E.R.

Kurt and Blaine stopped at the front desk, "Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson. My kids... My kids are back there."

He didn't want to say it and make it more real than it actually was. He didn't want to think that people could hurt innocent babies. They were a year old. They couldn't do anything wrong to make someone hurt them.

The woman at the front desk nodded, "Oh. You're the couple with the foster kids. Bay 3. I'll unlock the doors for you."

"Thank you." Kurt said as tears welled up in his eyes.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to see the twins after the hell that they could have been put through.

The door opened and Kurt and Blaine ran into the E.R. main area and went into bay 3.

Another adoption agent was sitting in a chair beside a crib with large bundles inside of it.

"You must be Kurt and Blaine Anderson." The adoption agent said.

"Yes. They're okay. They look worse than they actually are. I'm Michelle. Their bags are on the counter for you. I'll be around tomorrow morning to check on them and make sure that they are settled in again."

Blaine nodded and rushed to the babies bedside.

Georgia had bruising on her left cheek and a cut above her eye. Allen had a black eye and multiple scratches all over his face.

Kurt came to Blaine's side and peered into the crib, tears came to their eyes.

Both of the one year olds were connected to I.V.s and the adoption agent decided to leave them alone.

Georgia's eyes fluttered open, "Daddies!"

Kurt gentled picked her up and said, "We're back Gia. We're not going to leave you."

Blaine brushed Gia's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

Kurt squeezed his daughter, not wanting to ever let go.

Kurt then stated the obvious, "How could someone do this? They're so hurt."

"I don't know, but it happened." Blaine said as he wiped his tears away and wiped away Kurt's.

He reached into the crib and got the sleeping Alli out and held him.

"From the looks of it Alli has more physical damage. They must have given him some medication to make him sleep." Blaine said as he brushed Alli's hair out of his face.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kurt said.

A man dressed in a lab coat came in and smiled, "So you're the daddies that I've been hearing about."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah. I guess we can say that we're their parents."

"Congratulations." The doctor said as he looked at the babies and the two dads and how they all seemed perfectly matched. "So. The low down on the babies is that there was an incident at the home they were placed in, both of them sustained physical damage. None of it is permanent, but it's a big deal to the law. Just because it isn't permanent doesn't mean that it's right. I know that the parties that did this are in the hands of the police. But back to the babies care. They are bruised and in need of love. They were starved for awhile. We don't know how long. That's why they are on a drip. We have pictures that we have issued to the court for a trial. So you don't need to provide that evidence. We have it. Now for the bruises, apply ice for thirty minutes. Thirty minutes on thirty minutes off. They can take baby tylenol for discomfort every six hours. Make sure that they eat. Just spend some time with them as a family. That's the best thing that you can do. If there are any issues you can call me. My number will be on the discharge document."

"Thank you for taking care of them." Blaine said as he looked at the doctor.

Kurt nodded and the doctor said, "No problem. It's my job. A nurse will come in to take out their I.V.s and give you the discharge documents."

They shook hands and the doctor waved to goodbye and left them alone.

**New chapter. Okay I gotta finish a knitting project so this will probably be the only chapter for today. If you have ideas comment below or P.M. me. I would love to hear some more reviews. I love my readers and thank you for reading! :)**


	5. Home Again, Home Again

Kurt and Blaine arrived home at 1 in the morning with the babies in their arms.

They took them into the yellow room.

"They're home." Kurt said as he smiled down at the baby in his arms.

Kurt brought Georgia over to the changing table and changed her and then swaddled her in a floral printed muslin wrap. Then he left the crib side down and placed the child into the crib. He raised the crib side and looked down into the crib as Blaine changed Allen and swaddled him and then placed him in his crib.

Kurt and Blaine looked into both cribs, "They're both home. They're home." They pressed kisses to both kids foreheads and then Blaine flicked the light off and they went into their bedroom.

Blaine pulled out his computer and sent an email to the Principal Schuster explaining the situation and that he wanted to take tomorrow off to spend some time with his family and also rest since it was now one thirty in the morning.

Blaine turned off his computer and climbed into bed and held Kurt.

"They're home. They are home. And now we're working on adopting them. And we will have our family put together." Kurt said as he nuzzled his face into Blaine's chest.

The next morning Blaine was the first awake, he awoke to the sound of crying from the other room.

Normally he would have been a little frustrated when he heard the crying but today it was a beautiful noise. A noise that he would rather hear than not hear. In fact it actually brought a tear to his eye.

Blaine crawled out of bed and crossed the room and then headed into the yellow room.

"Good morning babies."

Gia stood up in her crib and held onto the bars of the crib and bounced.

Blaine smiled and let down the crib side bar, "Okay. Don't wake up Alli. Daddy's going to take you into daddy's bedroom and you can go snuggle with Dada and Papa."

Blaine carried Gia into the bedroom bed let her crawl into the bed.

Gia let out a cry.

"No. No. Papa's sleeping. We can't wake him up."

Blaine said as he jostled Gia and took her back into her bedroom and went through the diaper bag and got out Gia's binky and then took her back into the bedroom.

She curled up next to Kurt and Blaine got in so that she was in the middle of her dads.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he breathed a sigh of relief, "They're home."

Gia climbed on top of Kurt and rested her body on top of him.

Blaine grabbed the television remote and turned on the T.V.

They settled on watching Dr. Phil. Blaine curled up next to Kurt and rubbed Gia's back.

"Shall we go out to breakfast?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded and got out of bed and took a shower.

While Blaine was in the shower Kurt took Gia back into the yellow room and put her down on the floor.

Alli stood up in his crib and Kurt reached into the crib and got him out.

"Alright. Let's change you two."

Kurt lifted up Alli and brought him over to the changing table and changed Alli's diaper and then put him down on the floor and did the same to Gia.

"Okay. Let's get you dressed."

Kurt went over the suitcase and opened it.

Both children came over to the suitcase and Alli sat on Kurt's lap.

Alli pointed at a pair of rainbow striped leggings and then a blue tutu and a purple shirt.

"Okay buddy."

Kurt grabbed the tiny leggings, and the tutu, helped Alli lie down, took off Alli's clothes, and then pulled the leggings up.

The tutu went on and then the purple shirt.

"Okay next child."

Alli got up and he was replaced with Gia.

Gia pointed at a blue shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

Kurt got up and went to the changing table and got out a hair brush and carefully brushed through his children's hair.

Blaine appeared at the doorway and said, "This is what I've missed." He kissed both his kids on the forehead and then Kurt on the lips.

Kurt left to get dressed and Blaine pulled out the Lincoln Log bin out of the closet and dumped them on the floor.

Gia grabbed a bunch of Lincoln Logs and started building a house.

When Kurt finished getting dressed they went out to breakfast at a small pancake place.

Afterwards Kurt and Blaine decided to take the kids to Burt and Carole's.

Kurt knocked on the door with his free arm and Blaine wrapped his free arm around Kurt's waist.

"Kurt! Oh my god! They're back!" Carole said with her arms wide open.

They heard footsteps, "They're back?!"

"Yeah dad!" Kurt said as his dad invited them inside.

His dad looked a little shocked that both the babies were bruised.

Kurt put the baby he was holding down and they went into the living room.

The babies played together on the floor with the toys that Carole and Burt kept at their house for when their grandkids slept over.

"So they're bruised." Burt said.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah. They weren't placed in a safe home. Blaine and I have filed to sue the organization and also to adopt them."

Burt's face turned red, "So this other family hurt them."

"Yeah dad."

Carole frowned, "People are really disgusting sometimes."

Alli grabbed onto Carole's leg and Carole reached down and picked him up.

"At least they're back. Not under the greatest terms, but they're back. Is there permanent damage."

Blaine shook his head, "No. Hopefully no permanent damage physically."

Gia climbed up onto Burt's lap, "Hi Georgia."

"Da." Georgia said as she smiled at Burt. .

Burt tickled his granddaughter and she laughed loudly.

Kurt started getting emotional and Blaine put his hand on his back.

"Ma." Gia said as she pointed to Carole.

Carole smiled and waved, "Hi Georgie."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "They love hanging out with you guys."

"We love being with them." Carole said as she smiled and kissed Alli's cheek.

"So why don't we go out for dinner. My treat." Burt said as he kissed his granddaughter's forehead.

**Hey guys. Soooooooooooo I really like Burt in this story. I'm thinking of him being a helping hand for Kurt and Blaine and sometimes picking up the kids from daycare and taking them to the body shop (don't worry they won't be out on the floor, but in his office)... Opinions...**

**I'm running out of ideas and inspiration can someone give me some ideas? If so P.M. me or comment below. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Friends

Kurt and Blaine were packing a picnic.

They were getting together with Sebastian, his partner, Artie, Quinn, and their three kids.

Gia wrapped her arms around Blaine's leg and Alli tottered around with his pacifier dangling from his mouth.

"Blaine! Are they ready?" Kurt asked as he grabbed the basket and the blanket that everyone was going to sit on.

Blaine nodded and they headed out. Blaine held both kids and Kurt held the basket and the blanket and they hiked down the street and to the left to the large park that they were going to meet everyone at.

When they reached the park Kurt put the basket down on the grass and then spread out the blanket.

Blaine put the kids down and they went tottering over to the playground.

"Okay. Kurt. I need to follow them."

Blaine caught up within a few seconds when he ran ahead.

"Hey. Biggggg no no."

Blaine picked the babies up and carried them over to the playground.

He put them each in a baby swing and pushed them.

After a couple minutes Kurt appeared.

"I got some really cute pictures."

Kurt kissed his partner.

"HEY YOU FAGS!"

Kurt turned around to see a male with brown hair and a girl clinging to him who had long blonde hair.

Blaine smirked, they had gotten this a lot, "Yeah. We're gay. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes. Yes. In fact I do." The male said.

The girl seemed embarrassed to be involved in what was going on, she started pulling away her supposed boyfriend.

The last thing that came out of that guys mouth was, "You damn queers."

Kurt hugged Blaine who looked a little shocked.

They took the babies out of the swings and brought them back to the blanket.

Blaine took out some toys from the diaper bag and put them out on the blanket and let the kids play as everyone started arriving.

The first people who arrived were Sebastian and his partner Emin.

"Hi Sebastian. Hi Emin." Blaine said as Alli crawled onto his lap.

They sat down on the blanket and Sebastian looked at the kids, "So these are the kids?"

Kurt nodded and Gia played with Blaine's hair and messed it up.

"So. You want to adopt them?"

"Yeah. We really do want to adopt them." Blaine answered.

"Well that's a big decision."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. But we're ready."

Alli climbed out of Blaine's lap and started playing with the blocks with Kurt.

The Abrams then appeared.

"Kurt!" Artie announced as he wheeled himself close to the blanket.

Quinn was carrying one of the kids and another was holding her hand and the last kid was sitting on Artie's lap.

"Hey Artie!" Blaine said as they arrived at the blanket.

Quinn and Artie had three kids. The oldest was Erin she was 3, the middle was Claire she was 2, and then the only boy named James who was 1."

Quinn put James down on the blanket and Claire sat down and instantly started playing. Erin was comfortable sitting on her dad though.

"Erin why don't you go play with the other kids." Quinn suggested.

"I don't wanna." Erin responded.

The adults cracked open a bottle of wine and chatted about their kids and then they all played with their kids and cleaned up and left.

After everyone had left Blaine picked up the blanket and picnic basket and Kurt picked up the sleeping babies and carried them. And they walked home.

**Sorry that this is a short chapter. Thanks to the lovely StyxxandBethany for recommending that they go out with friends to a public place. If you have any ideas P.M. me or comment below. Thank you to all my readers. And again a major thank you to StyxxandBethany. :)**


	7. Breakfast and Singing

1 month later

Blaine got out of bed and got ready for the morning.

Kurt woke up at 6:50, "Hello."

"Good morning."

Kurt rolled out of bed and tied Blaine's bow tie and helped him tame his hair.

"I don't wanna go to work and leave you and the kids." Blaine said as he slipped on his shoes and tied them.

"I know. But I'll be here with them when you get back from work and during your breaks you can FaceTime with us. Is that a good option?"

Blaine smirked and cast his gaze downwards, "But it's not the same. I just wanna be able to be here when they get hungry and feed them and when you want to take some time for yourself then I want to be able to take the kids to the park to play."

"Blaine. You do that all the time. And I think that maybe you think that you are doing a bad job simply because you have to work. That's not the case at all. They get so happy when you come home and they ask about you all day."

Screams sounded from the other room.

"Our little bundles of joy are awake!" Blaine said happily as he headed out of the room and went into Gia and Alli's bedroom. "Hello hello hello! Good morning sunshines!"

The kids were standing in their cribs and lightly bouncing up and down.

Blaine lifted them out of their cribs and took them downstairs where he made them breakfast of eggs and a bottle.

Kurt came down after he had showered, "Good morning my beautiful family."

Blaine kissed his husband and Kurt then kissed Gia and Alli.

Kurt and Blaine assisted the babies in eating.

"I need to head to work soon Kurt. I need to make myself breakfast."

Kurt frowned, "Babe. You haven't eaten yet. You need to eat something. Do you want me to cook something for you?"

"No. I can cook for myself if you can deal with the babies."

Blaine made himself some toast and also ate a container of yogurt.

Gia started to get fussy so Blaine pulled her out of the highchair and held her and bounced her up and down for a little while while singing softly to her, something that always calmed her down.

Gia calmed down and Blaine handed her over to Kurt.

Blaine grabbed his work bag and headed off to work.

**Sorry that I haven't been updating this story. I have been going through a lot lately. And so I am trying to get back into the groove of writing more. I'm thinking that in the next chapter there will be some Kurt, Gia, and Alli cuddle time if you guys want. Send in prompts if you would like! Thanks for reading and staying while I had a lapse in updating. **


	8. Fun, Games, and Law

**A prompt from the-power-of-love: this is cute. I would love to see Sebastian Blaine and Kurt with the kids all in Sebastian office talking about the case and kids take the show in Sebastian off with his co-works**

_Aw thanks. I love writing cute fluffy stories! I'm happy you like it._

A couple days later.

It was Saturday and Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the waiting room of Sebastian's office with the twins.

Sebastian poked his head out of his office, "Hey guys. Come on in." He said as he opened the office door.

Kurt and Blaine got up from the waiting room chairs and each carried a child into the office.

The office was large and had a massive window and lots of crawl space.

"Do you mind if we set them up on the floor with some toys?" Blaine asked as Alli kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Yeah. No problem." Sebastian said as he took his seat in the office.

There was a formal desk but there was also a sitting area.

Sebastian sat in the sitting area.

Blaine spread out a blanket in the middle of the couches and he placed some toys on the blanket as well.

And then they put the babies on the blanket and sat down to speak with their former school enemy and lawyer.

"So I guess that first things first. Thank you for coming here. And also the mother of the children has been contacted and she has read your file and she is interested in meeting you. However she has already given up her parental rights to Allen and Georgia and has handed them over to you, but she wishes to get to meet you two. Is that okay?"

"Of course. But wait. They're ours?!"

"Since the mother has signed over parental rights to you yes. See she didn't officially give up her rights as a parent with fostering. Through a loop hole she remained the mother while you were fostering, she didn't sign away her rights. But now she has and you two now will be given the parent rights of them. Of course there are more steps, but we have the birth mother on our side and that's a really good thing."

Kurt and Blaine smiled and hugged each other.

Alli grabbed a block and chucked it across the room and then got up on his tiny little feet and pattered over to it and picked it up.

Gia tried to do a somersault but she ended up looking through her legs and making funny faces at Sebastian.

"Hi Gia." Sebastian said.

Gia smiled and went up to Blaine and grabbed his pants and bounced up and down, "Food. Food."

Blaine reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a small container of cheerios and handed it to the small child.

Alli teetered over to Gia and grabbed a handful of cheerios and smashed his chubby hands against his face forcing the cheerios into his mouth.

They came up with a plan for meeting up with the birth mother while Alli took a nap on Kurt.

Blaine and Georgia then cleaned up the toys and put them in the diaper bag and Blaine picked Gia up and they headed out of the office, thanking Sebastian who was saying that he was honored to work with such cute kids.

**New Chapter! So obviously in the next chapter or so you guys will get to meet the birth mother. If anyone wants to see anything in particular please send in prompts and I will try to weave them in eventually. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Cuddle Time

Blaine and Kurt arrived home with their kids.

"Blaine. They're really close to becoming our kids! This is so amazing!" Kurt said as he undid the buckle of the Alli's carseat.

"I know Kurt. They are our miracle children for sure." Blaine said as he pressed a kiss to all of his family members foreheads.

They put the kids upstairs in their cribs for their nap and then headed downstairs for some private time.

Blaine sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him and Kurt sat down.

Kurt leaned over and put his head on Blaine's shoulder and held his hand.

"Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against Kurt's, his thick black curls meshed with Kurt's light brown pin straight hair.

"Could my dad come over for dinner with Carole?"

"Of course. I can grill." Blaine said as rubbed Kurt's back.

Kurt took out his phone and texted his dad and also Carole about dinner and Carole responded quickly saying 'Yes' and that they would be there at about five-thirty.

"Blaine, they're coming at five-thirty."

Blaine nodded, "Kurt, can we lie down? I'm tired."

"Okay."

Blaine laid down on the couch and and spooned Kurt and eventually drifted off to sleep as Kurt watched television and relaxed.

At five o'clock the couple got off the couch and went up to the nursery and woke up the babies.

They got Alli and Gia dressed and brought them downstairs, and then put them into their high chairs and spoon fed them applesauce and some cheerios.

Blaine took a baby spoon and spooned up some applesauce and handed the spoon to Gia who fed herself.

"Good job Gia! Good girl! You're such a big girl." Blaine said as he tickled his daughter's tiny feet.

Alli kicked a little bit and so Blaine tickled his feet as well.

Baby laughter filled the room and Blaine was giggling too. Kurt was standing in the corner of the kitchen and laughing as well.

The doorbell rang and Kurt ran to answer the door.

He pulled open the door and Burt and Carole were there.

"Hi Kurt!" Carole and Burt said as the door opened.

Kurt hugged them, "Hi dad. Hi Carole! Come in come in."

Burt and Carole came into the house, "So where are my grandbabies and my son-in-law?" Burt asked.

"In the kitchen." Kurt said as he started leading them into the kitchen.

When they arrived in the kitchen waved at his grandchildren.

"Hi Burt! Hi Carole!" Blaine said as he lifted the kids out of their high chairs.

The babies ran to Burt and wrapped themselves around his legs.

"Hi Gia and Alli!"

Burt picked Alli up and cuddled him while Carole held Gia.

They then went into the backyard and started dinner.

**If you have any recommendations for future chapters please comment below. And if you sent in a comment thank you so much for that because it's really keeping me going and I am so thankful and grateful. Thanks for reading this story. Bye bye for now. I will update soon! **


	10. Surprise!

3 years later

"Allen you need to get out of bed." Kurt said as he walked into his son's bedroom.

Allen rolled over in his bed, "I don't wanna."

"Allen. Do you want me to go get your father?" Kurt asked as he pulled the sheets off his five year old.

Allen jumped up and got dressed as Kurt went and woke up Gia.

"Georgia. Time to wake up."

Georgia opened her green eyes and her short blonde hair parted showing her forehead.

She quickly got dressed and Kurt went downstairs, for he was already dressed, and started breakfast.

The first person downstairs was Blaine.

Kurt was busy flipping pancakes as Blaine strolled into the kitchen in work attire holding his briefcase.

"If anything happens or if there is any news call me. I will have my cellphone on all day long." Blaine said as he grabbed a cup from the cabinet and put it under the coffee maker.

What he was talking about was a big deal, Kurt and Blaine had gotta a call six months ago from Alli and Gia's birth mother, she told them that she was expecting again. She was expecting a full sibling of Alli and Gia six months from the day that she had called.

Today was her due date, and they were to go to the hospital when she went into labour.

"I will honey. Don't worry. I would call you the second I got notification from Elaine." Kurt said as he stacked all the pancakes on a plate neatly and Alli and Gia came downstairs.

Blaine squeezed his hands, "Is everything in my trunk? Is the carseat in the back?"

Kurt rested his hands on his husband's shoulders as his kids took their seats, "Yes. Everything has been in your car for at least two weeks honey. Everything is ready. All we need is the go ahead from Elaine."

The children ate their breakfast and Blaine and Kurt drank their coffee and also ate.

Once Kurt finished his meal he made sure that all of the kids homework was done. And then placed their homework folders into their little backpacks.

Once the children finished eating, Kurt kissed his partner and the kids, and put the backpacks on the designated kids back.

"Alright. Have a good day at school all three of you." Kurt said as he kissed everyone again. "I'll call if there are any updates on Elaine."

Blaine nodded, "Alright. I love you. Have a good day at work."

"WE LOVE YOU DAD!" The kids said as they headed out of the house.

Gia and Alli ran out to the car and got in, Blaine looked at Kurt, "I better get going. I love you."

He kissed Kurt and then headed out of the house grabbing his briefcase on the way out and jogged to the car, he buckled the twins into their carseats and then shut the rear doors, and then got into the driver's seat.

He turned on the radio and started driving with him and the young twin's singing along to the Hairspray soundtrack.

Gia played with a matchbox car and Alli clutched his favorite doll in his arms.

Alli smiled at Blaine through the rear-view mirror, "Daddy? When is Little Sister coming?"

Blaine smiled and turned onto the highway, "Anyday now. Maybe even today."

Alli smiled and opened the window which Blaine immediately closed and locked, "Please don't open the windows bud."

He drove the kids to their private elementary school, he parked at the school and helped Alli and Gia out of the car.

Blaine held Gia's hand on his left side and held Alli's on his right side and carried their backpacks on his back.

He led them through the colorful halls of the elementary school.

They went down to the kindergarten room and Blaine opened the door and Gia let go of Blaine's hand and went running to play with her friends, while Alli clung to Blaine's leg.

Blaine lifted his son up and went to go talk to the teacher.

"Hello Mr. Anderson-Hummel." The bubbly teacher said as she walked over to him.

"Hi Miss Kat. So I wanted to give you a heads up."

"About the baby?"

"How did you know? I mean we decided to not mention it here until the very end of the pregnancy... Which would be now."

Miss. Kat laughed a little and her short black hair bounced, "Alli's been really excited. And congratulations!"

"Thank you. Well, anyways, today's the surrogate's due date. She's going to deliver any day. So if she were to go into labor during the school day, my father-in-law Burt will come pick them up and bring them to the hospital. And then my father or my father-in-law will be taking care of them while we are in the hospital with the baby."

"Sounds good. Thank you. I gotta go check on a student. But thank you for speaking with me." Miss Kat said as she smiled and then went to go deal with a child shoving crayons up his nose.

"Okay Alli. Daddy's gotta go to work." Blaine said as he tried to lower Alli.

Alli clutched onto Blaine, "No. I wanna stay with you daddy."

"You can't. Daddy's gotta go to work. I'll see you after school. Go play with Gia."

Miss. Kat came over, "Need some help?"

Blaine nodded.

"Alli. We have some new coloring pages let's go color."

Alli rubbed his face against Blaine's shirt.

Miss. Kat opened her arm's and Blaine and Miss. Kat slowly started transporting him as he cried.

"Sorry buddy. I gotta go work. I'll see you after school. Bye bye." Blaine said as he kissed Alli.

Blaine left and then hung up their backpacks on the cubby hooks.

**New Chapter! SURPRISE NEW BABY! Poor Alli. If you have any ideas feel free to P.M. me. Thanks for reading this. :)**


	11. AN Need Some Help With Baby Names

**Hello! So... I was wondering if anyone has any ideas for the name of the new baby girl. If you do message me (P.M.) or Review down below. I have no idea what to name the baby. She will eventually have black curly hair like Blaine and Kurt's blue eyes. It would be fabulous if you could tell me some recommendations for names. Thanks for reading! :) New Chapter will be up soon!**


	12. Work, Work, Work

When Blaine got to work he went to the music department and went to the office and sat down at his desk and waited for someone to come in and ask for help.

He plugged in his computer and waited for it to turn on, he glanced at all the ultrasound pictures hanging on the wall. He watched as his small daughter turned from a fetus into what looked more like a baby.

The rest of the teachers slowly filed in and took their seats.

Blaine's long time friend Andy came up to him, Andy was the school's drama teacher, "Blaine the baby's coming soon."

"Yeah buddy! Kurt's gonna call me if anything happens. But today's Elaine's due date." Blaine said as he smiled at his friend and his friend took his seat at the desk next to Blaine's.

"You're gonna have another daughter soon, Blaine. Are Alli and Gia excited?"

Blaine checked his email, "Yes. Alli is over the moon. He keeps asking about when she's coming. Gia's a little less excited, but she is excited too. Kurt is getting all excited too."

"What about you?"

"I'm excited. But also worried. I mean this is the first time we will have brought a newborn home. Thank god we have my mom and Kurt's step-mom.

Kurt's dad is going to take the twins for a few days after the new baby arrives."

"That's nice."

Blaine nodded. He pulled out his briefcase and pulled out a sudoku book and started a new puzzle.

When the clock struck eight A.M. he opened up his music notes and made sure his lesson plans were pre-set in case the baby were to be on it's way during the school day.

At 8:40 Blaine headed into the music room and put his bag on the piano and wrote the weeks prompt on the board.

He loved that when Mr. Schue ran Glee Club he would always have prompts for the week. Blaine decided to continue that tradition with his music classes.

This weeks theme was New Beginnings, due to the fact that Blaine was going to have a new beginning and a new life form, merging with his already formed life. He was going to have the kids write songs about a new beginning that they had.

The students were eventually dismissed from their advisories and then his first class entered the room.

His students sat in their seats and chatted about their weekends through the passing period and Blaine started up his computer.

Once the final bell announcing the start of first period Blaine started the class.

"Hello everybody!"

Everyone waved to Blaine and a girl with blue hair raised her hand, "How's the baby?"

Blaine chuckled, "She's not here yet. But she's due today. My husband and I are really excited."

A boy with blonde hair pitched into the conversation adding, "Are the twins excited?"

"Yes. My son is so incredibly excited. His sister is a little less excited, but she is still pretty excited. I think once she sees her sister she will be over the moon... Alright so let's get started. This weeks assignment is New Beginnings... I want you to think of a new beginning that you had and for you to write a song about it, and they will be performed on Friday. And I will not be here due to the baby. So the sub will run the performances and I hope that Nicholas will film the performance for me if he can. Can you do that for me Nicholas sorry to put you on the spot."

Nicholas was sitting in the back of the classroom with his boyfriend Mason. Mason and Nicholas were wrapped up in each other's arms which Blaine did not mind at all.

"Sure Mr. Anderson, happy to do so sir!" Nicholas said as Mason twirled his partner's light brown curls around his pointer finger.

When Blaine dismissed the class everyone went to the instruments that they wanted to use for their project for the week.

And Blaine sat in the room quietly watching his students and helping when they needed him.

**I snuck me and my boyfriend into the story... Tee hee. We are the guys in the back. We've been together for almost a year and I wanted to sneak us in so I did. Oh and if you have any recommendations for baby names that would be great if you could message them down below. I will announce which one I will use within the story. It will be a surprise! I'm really excited! :) Thanks for reading. **


	13. Help Me Make The Music Of The Night

At two thirty Blaine's phone rang. He was in the middle of helping a student.

"Shit. Shit. I'm sorry. I need to take this." Blaine said as he grabbed his phone and hit the answer button.

"Blaine!" Kurt said.

"Yes." Blaine said he voice was wavering.

"Elaine went to the doctor to be checked and she was two centimeters dilated. They are going to keep her in the hospital and they are going to give her an epidural soon. Can you head over? I just wanna be there for her, and I'm scared so I was wondering if you can come?"

"Yeah. Of course. I'll sign out. Any ways my periods are over. Have you call your dad?"

"Yeah. He's gonna pick them up from school and take them home and then eventually bring them over. I'm at the hospital already."

"Great. I gotta hang up honey and call Schue. I love you." Blaine said as he put his computer into his computer bag.

Blaine hung up and called Schue, who said that it was okay that Blaine wanted to leave.

He ran out of the building and went to his car and then drove to the hospital.

Blaine smiled as he drove on the highway, yet he was worried about his partner being alone with a woman in labor at the hospital.

Once at the hospital he headed up to labor and delivery. At the counter he signed in and was then allowed into Elaine's hospital room.

Kurt was holding up the brown haired woman who was on an exercise ball crying in pain.

"Hello. How's the mama doing?" Blaine asked as he entered the white room with pink and blue trim.

"They're prepping the epidural." Kurt said as Blaine put the hospital bag down and then the car seat.

A nurse and a doctor came in, "I'm here to give you the medicine."

Elaine gasped in relief and thanked the heavens that the pain would soon be taken away a little bit.

Kurt helped Elaine sit on the bed and lean forward.

The doctor parted the back of her gown, Blaine was in the front holding her up bracing her one arm as Kurt did the other. The doctor swabbed the skin and then slid a rather thick needle into her spine and taped it down and started the drip.

Elaine laid down and then Kurt and Blaine started the waiting game.

At six o'clock the next morning the doctor came in, "Alright let me check you." He said, he quickly checked her and smiled, "You're ten centimeters dilated. You're ready to begin pushing."

Elaine smiled, "Get this baby out of me please."

"She'll be here within the next couple hours."

They got her into the birthing position and then he asked, "So afterwards you two want to hold the baby and have skin to skin and then have you two bathe her?"

Blaine and Kurt nodded, "Yes."

Elaine started pushing and soon, Christine Jeanelle Anderson was born at 7 o'clock May 26th 2024, she weighed five pounds six ounces at birth, and was the apple of her father's eyes since the moment she was born.

"Alright who's cutting the cord?" The doctor asked.

"Me!" Blaine announced.

He took the scissors and cut down before the clamp ever so carefully and then cradled his daughter in his arms for the first time.

She already had black hair that was straight and she was already adored by her fathers.

Kurt took off his shirt and Blaine brought the baby over to Kurt who was tearing up at the sight of his partner holding their new daughter in his arms.

Blaine cradled Christine's head in his elbow fold and Kurt laid his hand on his daughter's chest while standing behind his husband.

Christine yawned a little bit and Blaine passed her to Kurt who held her in the same manner and stroked her little fingers.

"She's had a long journey." Blaine said as he looked lovingly at his little girl. "She's so perfect."

He touched her little toes which she wiggled, she did not seem real to him not at all. But she was his daughter.

"Blaine, she looks like you." Kurt said as he ran his finger down his daughters soft lips.

Blaine smiled, "She's so beautiful."

They continued cuddling for an hour until the nurse came in with a baby bath filled with warm water.

Elaine had been moved to another room because she had already signed Christine away to Blaine and Kurt and they wanted some privacy and she didn't want to be involved.

The nurse led them through the basic steps of bathing her and then she left.

Kurt got Christine into the tub and took a wet wash cloth and started carefully bathing her.

Blaine kept the small girl entertained, which wasn't hard because she kept falling asleep in the baby tub with the little plastic head keeping her head dry.

When the bath was finished Blaine put his daughter in a diaper and a onesie that said 'My Daddies Love Me' and wrapped her in her hospital blanket and got her little hat on, and put her in the nursery bassinet.

"Let's go meet your family Christine." Blaine said as he pushed his daughter with one and held his husbands hand with the other.

**Hey so she's here! Thank you to StyxxandBethany for recommending the name Christine. I simply love that name! I am a huge Phantom of The Opera fan so I thought that was a fabulous name! Jenelle is my grandmother's name. I am currently on vacation in Georgia for my uncle's wedding and I haven't seen my grandmother and she just means the world to me. Even though she's not biologically my grandmother. She is my grandmother. Thank you for reading. If you have any ideas feel free to P.M. me or message down below!**


	14. Family Time

Blaine went into the waiting room and Kurt took Christine back to the room.

Blaine saw his family who all got out of their seats asking about the baby.

"It's a girl. She's healthy. Her name is Christine Jeanelle Anderson." Blaine started tearing up, his mother came over to him with Carole, Burt, and her husband.

"Congratulations!"

They all hugged Blaine and then Blaine said, "So Kurt's in the room with her, so you guys can come back and meet her if you want."

Alli and Gia then realized that their dad was in the room.

"Daddy!" They shouted as they ran over and wrapped themselves around Blaine's legs.

"Hey kiddos! Wanna go meet your new baby sister?" Blaine asked as he kissed the tops of his children's heads.

Alli started jumping up and down so Blaine's mother picked him up and they all headed down the hall to the room.

Kurt was sitting in the rocking chair holding his daughter.

Burt quickly snapped a few photos.

"Kurt!" Carole said as she entered the room.

Kurt smiled, "Hi Carole."

Carole and Blaine's mom looked at the baby that was now sleeping in Kurt's arms.

Alli jumped onto the hospital bed and peered at his new sister, "Little Sister!"

"Yes Alli this is Christine." Kurt said as he brushed his newborn daughter's hair lightly with his fingers.

Christine sucked on her pacifier intently as she maintained her sleep.

Blaine teared up a little bit and Carole hugged him.

"How much did she weigh?" Carole asked as she let go of Blaine and Blaine returned to watching the new child sleep.

"She's five pounds six ounces and seventeen inches long."

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and Blaine's father looked less than pleased, he never really supported the idea of Blaine marrying another man.

Kurt got up and passed the baby to Blaine who took a seat in the rocking chair and took a bottle from the bedside table that was filled with Elaine's milk and started to feed Christine.

Christine took the bottle quite easily.

"There you go sweet girl. There you go. Now there's some food in that belly." Blaine said as he held the bottle and watched his daughter suckle on the nipple of the bottle.

Blaine's mother placed a burp cloth on Blaine's shoulder, "You're so good with her sweetheart."

Alli reached out and poked his new sister's pink cheek.

"Careful buddy." Kurt warned as he picked Gia up.

Gia kissed her father and Carole came over, "She's gorgeous. She looks so much like Blaine."

"I know it's hard to believe they're no biologically related, but she is beautiful." Kurt said as Carole hugged him.

"Oh we are just so happy for you two." Carole said as she kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled, "Thank you. We're really happy."

Christine finished eating and Blaine burped her.

"Can I hold her?" Burt asked.

Blaine got out of the chair and passed Christine to Burt, who then held his granddaughter in his arms and looked upon her lovingly, "She's so perfect."

Blaine took some photographs of the two, and Burt held his granddaughter as she started falling asleep.

After some time Burt passed Christine to Blaine's mom, she pressed a kiss to Christine's head.

Blaine's father at this point left the room, he did not want to be involved in his son's life anymore.

Blaine was upset about his father leaving but at the same time he loved his family more than the man he had called his father.

Kurt placed his hand on the small of Blaine's back, "It's alright. He's an ass. He doesn't deserve a kid like you Blaine."

Blaine looked at his husbands face and smiled, "I wouldn't trade you and the kids for his love. I never would. Ever."

"Blaine, I'm sorry about your father. I'm trying to get a divorce. I can't be with someone who is not supportive of our wonderful son and his wonderful husband and their three children." Blaine's mother said as she handed Christine over to Carole, and then she hugged her son tightly and tried to comfort him.

"Alright why don't we take some family photos!" Kurt suggested to get his husband's mind off the terrible turn of events.

Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't going to show his feelings.

Blaine never showed his feelings. Blaine had gone through a lot with his father's shenanigans and he had learned how to not show his feelings of sadness.

Kurt knew that his husband was covering up his real emotions about his father.

Blaine nodded at the notion of taking photographs and he helped his older children onto the bed and then Carole placed Christine in Alli's arms and Blaine made sure that he kept a watchful eye on him as the photo was quickly taken.

Christine then went into Gia's arms and a picture was quickly taken and then both dads got on the bed and they posed for some family shots and eventually a nurse came in and took shots of everyone together.

"I think it's time for Christine to get some rest." Kurt said.

All the family said their goodbyes and everyone left. Blaine and Kurt placed Christine in the rolling bassinet and then laid on the bed and watched their newborn sleep.

**Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas for future chapters please comment down below or P.M. me! :)**


	15. Home Again Home Again

The next morning Kurt and Blaine woke up and quickly packed their bags. They were allowed to leave once all the official documents were signed.

A nurse rolled Christine into the room and left her next to the hospital bed that her fathers had slept in.

"Good morning sunshine." Blaine said as he went over to his daughter.

She was awake and her eyes were open.

"Look at those beautiful brown eyes." Kurt said as he rubbed his daughter's stomach.

They knew that it was likely that her eye color would change.

Blaine smiled at his daughter and lifted her out of the bassinet, "Kurt, honey, do you have the going home outfit?"

Kurt was looking through the diaper bag and he lifted up a pair of pink pants with ruffles on the bum, and a light green onesie with little pink flowers on it.

"Great!" Blaine said as he laid his daughter on the hospital bed.

Blaine gently undid the diaper and lifted her legs up and carefully wiped her bum, and then put a fresh diaper on her.

"Ready to get dress baby girl?" Kurt asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

He carefully lifted her arms up and slipped her arms through the onesie and then he carefully lifted up her head and slipped her head through the head hole.

Blaine brushed his daughter's hair with his fingers as Kurt buttoned the bottom of the onesie and then slipped on the pink pants.

"There we go all cuddly and warm." Blaine said as he grabbed a muslin cloth.

Blaine carefully burritoed his daughter in the muslin cloth and cradled her in the crook of his arm.

Kurt played with his daughter's hair and carefully slipped a pink baby bow in her hair.

Kurt snapped some pictures and sent them to friends saying 'Daddy's Little Girl Already.'

The nurse came in and took Christine and the car seat to run a car seat test and within ten minutes Christine was back in Blaine's arms.

"You're allowed to leave the hospital now. Once you finalize the birth certificate." The nurse said as she placed the car seat on the bed.

Blaine carefully placed his daughter in the car seat and strapped her in and then pulled up the shade. Blaine carried the bags as Kurt carried the car seat.

They headed over to registry where Kurt and Blaine signed the official birth certificate. And then they headed out of the hospital and went up to where they had parked.

Blaine put the bags in the trunk and then helped Kurt get the car seat situated. Kurt decided to sit in the backseat with the baby as Blaine drove.

Within twenty minutes they arrived home and Blaine parked in the driveway.

Blaine grabbed the bags and Kurt grabbed the car seat and they headed inside.

When they got inside Kurt flicked the lights on and then put the car seat on the floor to help Blaine keep the door open.

And all the sudden, "SURPRISE!"

Kurt jumped in terror and then realized it was some family and some friends of theirs come to visit them and celebrate.

Burt, Carole, Blaine's mother, Blaine's sister, Sebastian, Emin, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana were all there.

They then all congratulated Blaine and Kurt and they had food for them and Sebastian and Emin started talking with Blaine.

"So Blaine. You have a new baby!" Sebastian said as he hugged Blaine.

Blaine smiled at his daughter who was currently encased in Carole's arms, "Yeah. She's so perfect. Elaine was great. She was so calm. She decided not to have skin to skin or for her to even hold her. We left the room with Christine right after the birth practically."

"Christine... Like Phantom of The Opera Christine?" Emin asked as he squeezed his partner's hand.

"Yeah. Kurt and I love that name and also it's one of our favorite musicals."

Emin smiled and Christine started wailing.

Blaine anxiously glanced at Carole who was jostling her as Kurt went to go get a bottle.

Sebastian squeezed his partner's hand, "So how was the birth?"

"It was beautiful. Elaine was in a lot of pain, but once she got the epidural she was reasonably okay. Kurt and I were nervous though."

"Well you were becoming a dad again. That's a nerve wracking journey." Sebastian said.

"But worth it." Blaine interjected.

"Of course it was worth it. She's your daughter." Emin said.

Within half an hour Blaine and Kurt were alone in the house with Burt, Carole, and Blaine's mom.

Kurt put his daughter to bed and then played with his older kids making sure that they got some attention. For the most part they did puzzles on the floor as a family as the baby slept.

**Sorry that this is short. I am currently in a lot of pain and I wanted to post a new chapter for you guys and I also wanted to get my mind off the pain. I might update tomorrow, but I don't really know. If you want to see something in a chapter feel free to P.M. me or message down below. Thanks for reading.**


	16. It's Adam Now

A week later and Blaine and Kurt were getting ready to take the twins to school.

Blaine was in the Gia's room, "Gia. Sweetheart. You need to get up."

Gia opened her eyes. Gia had been run down for the past few weeks.

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?"

Gia shoved her head under the pillows.

"You can tell me honey." Blaine said as he put a hand on Gia's back.

Gia muttered some words into the pillows.

"I can't hear you Gia." Blaine said as he tried to get the pillows off her head.

Blaine sat for a moment and waited for a response.

"Daddy."

"Yes."

Gia put her head into the pillows deeper and loudly said, "I'm not Gia."

"Then who are you sweetheart?"

"I'm Adam."

Blaine laid down on the bed, "Okay honey. That's okay."

Adam took his head out of the pillows and wrapped his arms around his father.

Blaine kissed his son's head, "So you're Adam now."

Adam nodded, "When I grow up I wanna be a boy, daddy."

"Okay, Adam. That's okay. Okay. Let's get you dressed then."

Adam smiled and then hopped out of bed and ran to his dresser and then pull out some black pants and a black tee shirt and got dressed.

"Daddy. I'm going to go downstairs."

Blaine watched as his son left the bedroom and went downstairs and then he went to go wake Alli.

After waking Alli up Blaine went to find Kurt feeding Christine.

"Hi honey. Good morning." Kurt said as Blaine came over and kissed his husband.

Christine was wide awake.

"Kurt. We were wrong. We have two sons." Blaine said as he sat on the bed.

Kurt smiled, "I know. Adam told me last night as I was getting him ready for bed."

Kurt continued feeding Christine.

"I happy for him. I think he knows who he is. We don't have to do anything drastic, but we need to be accepting and loving, which I don't think is going to be an issue for us."

"Of course not. This is his life. We just need to let him experiment."

Blaine smiled. He knew that it wasn't going to be an issue for him and his husband to accept their son. They loved him no matter what.

**So new chapter... I know it's short don't kill me. But I have thought about introducing Adam for awhile. This is kinda my release, because I am a transgender male... And so I really wanted to make them really accepting parents on the concept of their child wanting to change genders at a young age. And I just think that it was something that seemed really natural for the character. Adam is named after Adam Lambert who is someone I look up too a lot. He's just so fabulous. It's also short because I'm still in pain... turns out I have a really bad ear infection in my right ear and my ear canal is swollen shut... so I can't focus well... Which is so annoying... If you have anything that you want to see in future chapters comment down below or P.M. me. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Carole To The Rescue

Later that day after the twins had been dropped off at school, Blaine and Kurt were sitting in the living room watching their daughter swinging side to side in the swing.

Kurt's head rested in Blaine's lap and Blaine was gently massaging his head.

"Kurt?"

"Yes honey."

Blaine rubbed behind his husband's ears, he knew all the spots where Kurt liked to be rubbed, "I love you."

Kurt sat up, "I love you too." He pressed his lips gently to Blaine's. "I love you more than you will ever know."

Blaine smiled as Kurt put his head back down, "I think I know."

"You do not know Blaine Anderson. You have absolutely no clue." Kurt said as he looked up at his husband who was smiling down at him.

"She's so perfect." Kurt said as he watched his daughter. "All of our kids are."

Blaine nodded as he massaged a little harder.

Kurt moaned, "Oh Blaine. That feels so good."

Blaine continued with a rhythm and Kurt continued to enjoy it.

There was a knock on the door, Kurt got up and went to answer it.

It was Carole, "Hi Kurt. I brought you and Blaine some lunch. I hope you don't mind. Oh and I made a little dinner for you two."

"Carole, thank you. You really shouldn't have." Kurt said.

Carole scoffed, "Of course I should have. I need to take care of my son and his husband. I figured you two weren't having much to eat."

Carole went into the kitchen and left the food on the counter, "There are instructions on how to heat everything in the bag."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you Carole. This is so sweet."

Carole smiled back, "I'm just doing what any grandma would do for her granddaughter's daddies. How is the little princess?"

"She's good. She's taking a little bit of a nap. But you can come see her if you want." Kurt said as he started leading Carole into the living room.

"Oh maybe just a peek!" Carole said with a laugh.

Blaine was now lying on the couch watching his daughter swing to and fro, "Hi Carole! Thank you so much for the food."

"Hi Blaine! How's the baby treating you?" Carole asked as she went over to the couch and Blaine and her hugged.

Blaine chuckled, "Quite well. She's been quite the happy camper."

Carole nodded, "Well that's a really good thing."

"It's good for us!" Kurt said as he lifted the small girl out of her swing.

He carried her over to Carole, "Do you wanna go see grandma?" He handed her over to Carole who sat on recliner and held her grandbaby.

"She's so gorgeous. She looks like you Blaine."

Blaine smiled and Kurt said, "Well that's not the first time that we've heard that. I mean if you look at his baby pictures and her side by side they look incredibly similar, they're both so cute."

Blaine blushed a deep pink.

"If only Finn was here to see his nieces and nephew. He would have simply adored them." Carole said as she brushed Christine's curls with her fingers.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and Kurt started in, "About that Carole. In the past two days we have been introduced to Adam."

Carole tilted her head, "Well who's that?"

"Gia told us that she's now Adam. He wants to be a boy."

Carole smiled, "Congratulations! Congratulations on your son. Is Adam happy?"

"He's over the moon. He told me this morning and told Kurt last night." Blaine stated as he held Kurt on the couch.

"Well that's good. I'm happy for him." Carole said with a smile.

Blaine smiled back at her, "How is Burt?"

"He's thrilled about the new addition. Every time we go shopping he's always trying to buy anything that he see's for her."

Kurt giggled, "Oh that sounds like my father."

"And I keep telling him. 'Burt I don't think that Blaine and Kurt need another diaper genie even though this one is pink.' But we do have some gifts that I forgot to bring today. Would you mind if we quickly stopped by and dropped them off tonight?"

"Oh Carole. Of course. Feel free to drop by at any time. And thank you." Kurt said as Christine woke up and started crying.

Carole started jostling her and she calmed down, "Well I should get going. I promised to help your dad with reorganizing his tool bench at work."

Carole handed over the baby and they said their goodbyes and Kurt thanked her again.

"Blaine let's go eat." Kurt said as he put his daughter in her swing.

**New Chapter! So if anyone wants to see anything in a future chapter feel free to P.M. me or message below. Thanks for reading! :)**


	18. Education On The Concept of Families

On Saturday morning Blaine was sitting in the rocking chair holding Christine and humming to her.

Kurt sat on the bed watching his husband, "She love's it when you sing to her."

Blaine smiled, "Christine? Do you like it when daddy sings to you? Huh? Do you princess?" Blaine questioned in a baby voice.

Blaine watched as his daughter opened her eyes which seemed to twinkle in the light which he felt was Christine saying yes.

"I'm going to go make her a bottle." Kurt announced as he got off the bed.

Blaine looked at his husband, "Thank you baby. That would be great. I think she's getting hungry." He then redirected his eyes to his daughter, "Are you hungry? Is my baby girl hungry? I think you are! I think you are! But first I think a diaper change is in order."

Blaine got up from the rocking chair and opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out a fresh diaper. He then put her on a towel on the bed and carefully undid her one piece.

Blaine started quietly singing a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him as a child as he took her dirty diaper off.

Christine looked up at Blaine with her big brown eyes.

"You're such a pretty girl. Yes you are. Yes you are!" Blaine said as he wiped her tush and then slid another diaper on her.

Christine's eyes widened and Blaine picked her up, threw out the diaper, and brought her back over to the rocking chair, in simply her diaper.

He nestled her head in the crook of his arm and started rocking back and forth as Kurt came upstairs.

"Look at that. A daddy and his little princess." Kurt said as he brought over a bottle.

Blaine smiled at his husband and stood up again and removed the towel from the bed and sat on his side holding his daughter.

Kurt sat on his side and Blaine passed Christine over to him.

Kurt carefully held her and wiggled the bottles nipple into her mouth, Christine started eating as another child ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed.

"Allen Finn Anderson! You need to be more careful around your sister." Blaine said harshly.

Alli started to tear up, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You just need to be more careful." Blaine said as he patted his lap.

His son crawled into his lap and looked at his little sister, "Daddy? Can you make waffles?"

Blaine smiled and tickled his son's stomach, "Sure buddy."

Alli wrapped himself around Blaine's arm.

Christine finished her bottle and Kurt put her over his shoulder and lightly patted her back.

"Honey I'm gonna go downstairs to make the pancakes."

Blaine carried Alli out of the room and brought him downstairs.

Alli perched on a barstool and watched carefully as his father cracked eggs, poured milk, dumped flour, and put in baking power.

Blaine poured the batter onto the hot griddle and waited as his son colored in a picture at the island.

Alli looked up from his coloring, "Daddy?"

"Yes kiddo?"

"How come I have two daddies and no mommy?"

Blaine sighed, he knew that this conversation was going to come up eventually, but he wasn't expecting it to be now.

"Well. I met papa when I was a teenager. And papa and I fell in love. And we got married. And we decided that we wanted babies. So we called an adoption service and we found our two perfect babies, which are you and Gia-"

"Adam."

Blaine could not believe that he had been corrected by his own son. He was trying to refer to Adam as the person Alli knew in case he didn't know about Adam.

"Yes, thank you. You and Adam were two months old when you were allowed to come live with me and papa. Your mother did a very brave thing. She knew that she couldn't take care of you. So she said that papa and I could have you, because we wanted babies. That's the reason you have two daddies instead of one is because papa and I love each other. Families come in all different kinds. Some families have one daddy and one mommy, some families have two daddies, some families have two mommies, and there are many more other types of families."

"Okay daddy. I like having two daddies. I love you and papa." Alli said as he hopped off the barstool and hugged Blaine.

"We love you too buddy. Okay the pancakes are ready."

**Sorry the chapters have been short... I'm kinda running out of ideas slowly. If you have any ideas can you please P.M. me or message down below. Thanks for reading.**


	19. Divorce

A couple weeks later, Blaine and Kurt were taking pictures of Christine, when she smiled for the first time.

"OH BLAINE! LOOK SHE SMILED!" Kurt announced as Blaine looked over at his still smiling daughter.

"Hello gorgeous! Are you smiling for your daddies?" Blaine asked as he tickled Christine's belly.

Christine's smile shrunk as Blaine stopped tickling her belly to answer his now ringing phone.

Kurt watched his daughter, "Hello!" Kurt said as he pressed a kiss to his daughter's head.

Blaine hung up the telephone after a couple minutes, "My mom wants us to come over so that we can visit with her and Cooper. Is that okay?"

"Sure honey. I'm sure that the kids would love to." Kurt said as he carefully picked up his daughter.

They went downstairs to check on the twins who were coloring in the living room on their play table.

"What in the world?!" Blaine said as he rounded the corner.

Kurt rounded the corner and saw that the twins were covered in marker lines and that Adam was currently brandishing scissors at his brother.

Blaine went up to the kids and grabbed the scissors from Adam, "Adam what were you doing with scissors?"

"Adam was trying to cut my hair." Alli said as he ran behind Kurt's legs.

Blaine looked at his son, "Adam. How many times have papa and I told you that you can't do that. That's papa's job not yours."

Adam bowed his head sorrowfully, "A lot of times."

"Alright. Well I think that you need to say you're sorry." Blaine said as he put the scissors on the highest shelf of his desk.

"I'm sorry Alli."

Blaine packed up the markers and stored them up high, "No markers for a while. Papa and I told you two not to color on yourselves with them. Now both of you need to go upstairs and take a shower."

Adam nodded and him and Alli headed upstairs to shower.

"Oh my god. Adam is going to end up cutting Alli's hair on day. How in the world did he get that pair of scissors? I've been so careful of hiding them."

Kurt sighed, "They're kids Blaine. They have a way of getting into everything."

Blaine went upstairs to help the twins get the marker off their faces.

Kurt brought Christine over to the play mat and placed her under the mat's dangling toys.

Christine looked up and Kurt started lightly hitting the toys so that Christine was looking around.

There was a mirror attached to it and Christine looked at herself, "You like looking at yourself don't you?"

Christine smiled an almost wicked grin.

Within an hour they were heading out of the house with the twins and Kurt put Christine into her car seat and the twins got into their booster seats.

They started the one and a half hour car trip to Blaine's parent's house with Kurt and Blaine singing along to show tunes as the twins played with some of their toys in the back seat and as Christine took a little nap.

When they arrived at the large red brick house that Blaine had grown up in, Kurt helped him get the children out of the car along with the diaper bag and they entered the house.

"Mom?" Blaine asked as he entered the long front hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart." His mom yelled.

Blaine carried Christine into the kitchen.

Blaine's mom was currently covered in flour for she had been finishing rolling pie crusts as her son came into the kitchen.

"Blainie. Hello!" A deep voice said from the living room.

Blaine turned around and saw Cooper sitting on the couch watching a football game.

"Hi Cooper!" Blaine said as he went over to his brother.

Kurt brought the twins into the kitchen.

"Hi Kurt. How are you?" Blaine's mom said as she went over to him and hugged him.

Kurt smiled, "I'm great how are you?"

Blaine's mom slowly pulled away, "Oh dear. I got flour on your shirt. I'm so sorry. I've been good."

Pam found a wet towel and helped wipe the flour off her son-in-laws shirt.

The twins ran over to their grandmother and she enveloped them in her arms, "Hello my gorgeous grandbabies!"

Cooper turned off the television and him and Blaine came into the kitchen.

"UNCLE COOPER!" Adam yelled as he ran into Cooper's arms.

"Hi Adam!" Cooper said as he was squeezed and taken over by children. "How are my two nephews doing?"

"Good!" Alli replied.

Cooper then turned to Blaine, "And this must be the little princess."

Blaine and Kurt smiled, "Yes. This is Christine."

Blaine passed Christine over to Cooper, "Gosh Blainie. She looks so much like you."

"Coop. Stop calling me that."

"Squirt you're my little brother I can call you Blainie if I want to. I don't think your husband minds, do you Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head, "Nope. I agree Blainie. It's cute."

Blaine's face turned red, "Fine."

Kurt reached up and gently smoothed down his husband's curls.

By this time grandma Pam had set up a little table with crayons and paper, so the twins were drawing and keeping themselves busy, something that Blaine and Kurt loved.

Pam put two pies in the oven and then asked if everyone would like to sit in the living room.

"Now Blaine and Cooper. You know that I have had issues with your father for quite sometime. And now that we have Kurt in our family and also the children, things have become increasingly tense, and old issues that George and I had became inflamed. George and I have decided to get a divorce. I'm going to be staying here though. I am allowed to keep the house once he removes all of his belongings."

Blaine and Cooper nodded, both men had a strained relationship with their father due to his views on homosexuality upon other things, and so this did not come as a shock to them.

"Now Kurt. First thing is, thank you for making my son the happiest I have ever known him. And thank you for bringing in children who we all love and adore to pieces. This situation is by no means your fault. I know that George has said that it is, but it is not. It is his problem."

Kurt nodded, George had been quite rude to Kurt when he first met him. Kurt attempted to see if that rudeness would fade away, but it never did.

The family kept chatting about the kids while Pam finished up lunch with Kurt's help.

Cooper happy bounced Alli on his knee as he and Blaine watched the football game that had been on previously.

In the kitchen Kurt was helping Pam finish up making some sandwiches, "So how have you been?" Kurt asked his mother-in-law.

"I've been good surprisingly. With all the divorce statements going down I'm feeling a lot better. Our relationship just became toxic and I needed to get out of it. I mean in the end Blaine is my kid. I would rather leave the person with the issues than leave my kid, but I mean if he had tried to understand your relationship with Blaine he would have started to understand that you really do make him happy. He just comes from a conservative background that doesn't think highly of the gay community." Pam said as she took the pies out of the oven.

Kurt cut grapes in half for the twins, "Well, my relationship with George was pretty terrible. But it took a large toll on Blaine to have an accepting mother and a non-accepting father. He just wanted to have a dad who loved him even though he is gay."

"I know. I feel so bad about staying in my toxic relationship and having it affect him and the other kids."

Kurt hugged her tightly, "Blaine has no hard feelings towards you. He might not tell you that directly, but from our conversations he is very grateful to have you as his mother. After all you cared for him when he was getting bullied everyday and you have accepted me and the kids so well."

"That's because I love you and the kids. You make my son so happy and if you make him happy then you make me happy because that smile that he gets on his face when he's around you and the kids used to be so rarely seen."

"Thank you. I hope I do make him happy. I mean he makes me incredibly happy."

"You do make him happy."

They then called for lunch and the family went outside to eat and play.

**Alright so here's a new chapter. I'm slowly running out of ideas so if there's something that you wish to see in this story P.M. me or message down below! Thank you so much! :)**


	20. What A Beautiful Wedding Part 1

The next week Blaine was in Alli's room helping him get dressed.

Alli was dressed in a little suit.

Kurt was in the Adam's room helping him get dressed.

Today was a special event, because Sebastian was marrying Emin.

Adam was dressed in a bowtie and his little suit and his hair was parted to one side.

"Adam are you excited that uncle Sebastian is getting married?"

Adam nodded as Blaine and Alli came into the room.

"Look at you Adam!" Blaine said as he lifted his son up and kissed his forehead.

Blaine put his son down and they went into the master bedroom so that Kurt and Blaine could get dressed, they warned the kids about messing up their clothes.

Kurt fixed his hair and put his white button up shirt on and then slipped into his black suit.

Blaine on the other hand was in his suit quickly and Kurt tired Blaine's bow tie and Blaine tied Kurt's bowtie.

"You look beautiful honey." Blaine said as he pressed a light kiss to the tip of his husband's nose.

"You look very dapper Blaine." Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and lightly kissed Blaine's cheek and then pressed light kisses down his husband's neck.

Kurt finally pressed another kiss to his husbands lips.

There was still the spark that occurred when Kurt had first kissed Blaine.

Christine was in her swing swinging side to side, she was in a little pink dress with little white socks over her little feet.

"Look at her. She is so happy in that swing." Kurt said as he went over to the swing and picked his daughter up.

He carried her and lightly jostled Christine as she sucked on her pacifier.

They brought Christine downstairs and put her in her carseat.

The twins were busy watching a movie.

"Okay. Let's go!" Blaine said as he grabbed his kids hands and the diaper bag.

Kurt carried the carseat out to Blaine's car and locked the car seat into the stationary part of the car seat.

The twins climbed into the car and buckled themselves in and then they began the hour and a half long drive to the church where Sebastian and Emin were getting married.

It had been a rather last minute wedding, they wanted a small wedding for just family and some friends. However Sebastian and Emin considered Blaine and Kurt and the kids their family so they were going to come no matter what. And Blaine and Kurt and the kids wouldn't miss that wedding for the world.

When they arrived at the wedding, they went into the tiny church and the twins sat next to each other next to Blaine as Kurt held Christine.

Around 30 people entered the chapel after them and Blaine and Kurt introduced themselves and their kids to the families.

Eventually the wedding commenced and light guitar music started to play as Sebastian and Emin entered from opposite sides of the front of the pulpits.

They were dressed in black suits with purple ties and had their hair done up all nice.

Emin and Sebastian met in the middle and the minister started the ceremony, "We are here today to celebrate the marriage of Emin and Sebastian. A marriage is a very special ceremony. For Emin and Sebastian, this ceremony means that they will count on one another, that they will treat one another with care, and that they will continue to share their lives with each other as partners, as friends, and to go on building their future together. This ceremony expresses the spiritual bond that they experience together. Their union is not a time of static contentment with each other and the world around them, but an ongoing process of exploring the fullness of their individual persons and sharing their friendship and love with you, their friends and family. As a Unitarian Universalist minister, I welcome the opportunity to give voice to my conviction that every relationship of love between human beings is holy, sacred, worthy of celebration and public affirmation. I am delighted today to perform this ceremony of marriage for two people who love and honor one another. What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness, to be one with each other in the silent unspeakable memories? Love is not an accident we fall into. But if we grow in love, then there is the possibility that our tomorrows will be even more joyous, more tender and caressing, more devoted to life flowing through us; tomorrows more full of the thrill of life even as each today is better than yesterday. Love has the capacity for that magic. Perhaps only love has such a capacity. This love does not start with a public ceremony; this ceremony is only a public testimony, a community Yes to what already exists."

"They are so adorable." Blaine said as he and Kurt watched Sebastian's grin widen.

The minister continued, "Emin and Sebastian, thank you for inviting us to witness your commitment to each other in holy union. You honor us with your trust and friendship. May your love grow sure and strong and true in the days and years of your shared life together. As you enter this deep relationship,, be aware that you risk great happiness as well as sorrow. Relationship is a crucible for becoming your real selves. But remember, you do not possess one another and each of you will need solitude as well as togetherness. Albert Camus has said: "Don't walk before me, I may not follow. Don't walk being me, I may not lead. Just walk beside me and be my friend."

"They are so perfect for eachother." Kurt said as he jostled Christine.

"I say to you gathered here today; Do you who know and care for Emin and Sebastian give them your blessings now as they enter into this new relationship and do you promise in the days and years ahead to give them your deepest love, understanding, and support during both good times and bad? If so please say "We do.""

The entire church erupted with, "We do"s.

The minister smiled and continued, "Emin and Sebastian, it is time to say the pledges which will affirm your marriage. Please take each other's hand, face each other, and repeat after me."

Sebastian took Emin's hand.

"I"

"I"

"Take you Emin"

"Take you Emin"

"To be none other than yourself"

"To be none other than yourself"

"Loving and trusting what I know of you with respect to your integrity."

"Loving and trusting what I know of you with respect to your integrity"

"And with faith in your love for me"

"And with faith in your love for me"

"Through our years together and in all that life may bring us"

"Through our years together and in all that life may bring us"

"I accept you as my partner in life"

"I accept you as my partner in life."

The minister repeated this with Emin as Emin squeezed Sebastian's hands.

"May I have the rings?"

Emin handed the rings over.

"Let these rings be forever a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end. Love freely given has no giver and no receiver, for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today and may these rings be blessed by the love with which they are given. Emin, will you place this ring on Sebastian's finger and say to him, 'Sebastian, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you."

"Sebastian, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you."

The minister then continued, "Sebastian, will you place this ring on Emin's finer and say to him, "Emin, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you."

"Emin, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you."

"Let us now form a circle around Emin and Sebastian. Emin and Sebastian will serve you wine in preparation for a celebratory toast to this marriage."

The best man who was Sebastian's brother passed out the wine, "Let us raise our hands high in celebration. Emin and Sebastian, rejoice in the knowledge that you have friends present who have come to share this day with you. They will continue to need you both just as you will need them. Be wise, therefore, and call upon these people who are closest to your hearts, for in your love for one another, you can demonstrate a fuller, wider, more encompassing love for all human beings. Emin and Sebastian have sought and accepted each other joyously. May all that life brings to them strengthen the bond that they have declared today. May all their loved once, those present and those unable to be present, continue to rejoice in the warmth of the love that has united the,. May they be comfort and joy, counsel and strength to each other. And may the home they build shed its peace on them and all who seek its shelter with them."

"Look they are getting all antsy to kiss." Blaine said with a smile.

"Let us pray together. Giver of life and love, we give thanks for all the beauty in the world; for its promise and its fulfillment; for all that gives gladness; for the joys of knowledge and of love and of faith. We give thanks for all that binds us to one another; for all the common experiences which make us kin; for the needs which find their highest satisfaction in loving association with others. Amen."

Emin squeezed Sebastian's hands tighter.

"Emin and Sebastian and all of you gathered her today, may the love in your hearts give you joy. May the greatness of life bring you peace. And may your days be good and your lives be long upon the earth. So be it. Emin and Sebastian, will you seal your marriage with a kiss?"

Sebastian smiled and pressed lips to his now husband's lips.

"An Apache prayer expresses our parting hope: Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. now there is no loneliness for you. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter t=into the days of your life together, and may your days be good and long upon the earth. Amen."

"That was beautiful." Blaine said as the newly married couple thanked the minister and then walked down the aisle together.

United in marriage.

**So Sebastian and Emin are married. Thank you to StyxxandBethany for asking if Emin and Sebastian could get married. This is only part one by the way. AND A HUGE thank you to Rev. Kit Ketcham for this was a service that she performed and wrote up on ****_A Resource for Same-Sex Weddings_**** and I loved it so much that I wanted to put it in. Thank you for reading and if you have any ideas for future chapters feel free to P.M. me or message down below. :)**


	21. What A Beautiful Wedding Part 2

Blaine and Kurt headed over to the reception hall with the kids.

They met Sebastian's parents who were very kind and who cared a lot about their son and they were so happy to met the children that Sebastian had helped Blaine and Kurt adopt.

After a little bit they started to serve dinner and Sebastian came over to them, "Hi guys!"

"Congratulations Sebastian that was a fabulous ceremony." Kurt said as he hugged Sebastian.

"Thank you. Emin chose the ceremony as he is more religious than I am, but we went with the ceremony that would make us happy." Sebastian said as he hugged the twins.

Kurt smiled, "Well you did a great job choosing the ceremony. It seemed like both of you were really comfortable with the ceremony and also enjoying it."

"Yes. I was happy to have him choose the ceremony." Sebastian said as he was then pulled away by a drunk guy, he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'.

Emin then started hitting his glass lightly with a knife asking for everyone's attention.

The crowd died down and Emin began to talk, "Hello everyone. Thank you for coming to my husband and I's wedding. So I want to tell the story of how I met my wonderful husband in case you don't know how we got together. So it all started when I was 25 and I was working at a restaurant as a waiter and this handsome young man came in with two children. These two children are currently present in this room. Now I originally thought that they were his children and that he was a single dad. So I took their order and then I asked if they were his kids. Those kids names were Alli and Adam and they were actually not his children. As many of you know Sebastian is a lawyer and he had been helping his friends Kurt and Blaine adopt their children, and so on that particular day he was babysitting. So he explained this to me and I got a little embarrassed. He actually told me that he had never held a child before that day. I told him that he was a pro and I then got yelled at and was told that I needed to serve him by my boss. So it became a tradition that on the occasion that Sebastian was babysitting the twins he would bring them to the restaurant and eventually I asked him out. The way Sebastian handled the twins made me so happy because I have wanted children and I wanted to marry a man that would want to have children with me and raise a family together. And I found that in Sebastian. Sebastian, you are the greatest man I have ever been with and I love you. I hope that soon we can start the road to becoming a family and having a family."

Emin wrapped his arms around Sebastian and then came over to Blaine and Kurt and the kids and wrapped his arms around the twins and then around Blaine and Kurt.

"Thank you so much for lending Sebastian your kids that day."

Blaine smiled, "It was our pleasure! We're happy that you connected with him."

The parents made speeches and then the party commenced.

Around 9 o'clock Blaine and Kurt said their goodbyes and then headed to the car since the kids needed to go to bed.

The drive was long and there wasn't a lot of traffic.

The family talked about the wedding and how beautiful it was as they went home.

At the house Blaine and Kurt helped the boys into their pajamas and tucked them in.

Kurt then fed Christine her last bottle and undressed her, slipped her into a pink onesie and then took her over to the bassinet and carefully put her down.

Blaine and Kurt looked into the bassinet with their arms around each other, "She's getting big already Blaine."

"I know. She's almost a month and a half old now."

"Are you working over the summer? Have you made that decision."

Blaine nodded, "I think I'm going to take up one class over the summer. It'll provide some good income and after all it'll be three hours and the twins'll be at camp and then I can take care of Christine."

They pressed light kisses to their daughter's forehead and then they changed in pajamas and then got into bed.

"Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"I love you."

"I love you too honey."

Blaine spooned Kurt and lightly kissed Kurt's neck, "Thank you for being in my life Kurt."

"No thank you for being in my life Blaine."

The kissed each other and then flicked off the light.

**So that was the conclusion to the wedding. Sorry that it was so short. A guest asked if Sebastian could have babysat the kids and then met a guy and that they were retelling that story so I had to alter the prompt a little to fit into this story. I hope that it was okay. I'm still running out of ideas so if you have any ideas of what you want to see that would be great if you could send them in either by P.M. or by messaging down below. Thank you for reading! **


	22. Author's Note

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I am really needing some prompts or ideas for chapters.. I have currently run out of ideas. This means that updates might not be as often simply because I ran out of ideas for now. This does not mean that I won't continue this story. I will if ideas come in from you guys or if I came up with some. However. I have started writing another story based on Artie and Quinn that you can read if you would like. If you go to my stories you will eventually be able to see it when I post the first chapter. Thank you for reading and if you suggest ideas then I will be ever so grateful and I will try to post those chapters as quick as possible. And it's first come first serve unless I need to wait to put it in, but it will be first come first serve for the most part. Thanks again! Oh and suggestions can be sent to my P.M. or down below. Thank you for reading again.**


	23. School Filled With Love

Blaine and Kurt helped their kids get dressed for the last week of school.

Adam was dressed in a blue polo shirt and khakis and Alli was dressed in a black jeans and a green polo shirt.

They had already eaten breakfast and so after they were dressed Kurt and Blaine took them outside and helped them into the car.

Christine was fastened into her carseat and the family headed off to the school.

Kurt and Blaine wanted to send their kids to school together for the last week.

They began the drive to the school and once they arrived they parked and then went inside.

Adam and Allen went to go play with some toys in the corner of the room and just as Kurt and Blaine were about to leave Miss Kat stopped them, "Mr. and Mr. Anderson? Can I speak with you?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded, they were slightly concerned by her tone.

Miss Kat took them into her office that was off the school room, "I just have some questions for you."

Blaine and Kurt took two seats and Blaine jostled Christine a little.

"First off congratulations on Christine!"

"Thank you." Kurt said as he smiled at the teacher and then down at his baby.

Miss Kat's smile then turned into a stern face, "So. It has come to my attention that Gia has been going by the name Adam."

"Yes. Adam recently came to us and told us that he is Adam. He is Adam he is no longer Gia." Kurt explained.

"Yes. Well you see. This is a touchy issue for us as a school."

Kurt and Blaine nodded, they realized very well that not everyone shared their views on parenting.

"However. I have spoken to the parents of the children and the children seem to have already been calling Gia- Adam Adam for quite some time. So I think that that will be alright. However problems may arise when there are bathroom trips and also other things that are many gender binary. As a school we have to protect all the children and not just one."

Kurt and Blaine nodded, they were lucky, if Adam had been in any other school there would have been more issues.

"So far there are no parental complaints. And the school stands by the fact that we accept everyone into this school. Would you like it if we called Gia- Adam Adam from now on?"

"Yes. That will make him comfortable. He's much happier when addressed as such." Blaine explained.

The teacher nodded, "Well I have formulated a lesson plan that we are going to teach to the kids so that they loosely understand the situation. Does Alli know?"

"Alli has known longer than us." Kurt said as he held his husbands hand.

The teacher nodded, "If you would like to stay and watch part of the day feel free."

Kurt and Blaine nodded and agreed that they would like to join the class for the beginning of the day.

Once the rest of the children arrived Kurt and Blaine took their seats in the tiny seats in the back of the classroom.

"Alright class! Today is a special day. We're going to learn about something new."

All the children erupted in clapping.

"So I want you to raise your hand if you are a boy-" the boys including Adam raised their hand, "now raise your hand if you are a girl." The girls raised their hands. "Sometimes there are people who are born a girl, but are really a boy. And sometimes there are people who are born boys, but who are really girls. So it's nice if you call someone who is really a girl a girl and if you call someone who is really a boy a boy. Adam was born as Gia. But Gia is a boy. So his name is Adam. So can you call him Adam?" The crowd of little heads bobbed up and down in agreement. "Can we give Adam a hug?"

All the kids swarmed Adam and said, "We love you Adam."

Adam was all smiles and Blaine and Kurt were happy that their child was being accepted by his classmates because that didn't happen everywhere. They were just lucky.

**Yea! NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER! Thank you thank you thank you 2007gracee for submitting the idea of Adam going to school and dealing with the change. I'm going to put more in as well later when they go back to school after the summer. If you have any prompts please send them in and I would be happy to fill them. Simply P.M. me or message me down below. Thanks for reading and if you submit an idea thank you for submitting that idea! :)**


	24. Cub Scouts

It was the end of the school year finally and things were crazy at the Anderson household.

Between Kurt trying to cook dinner for the family and Blaine filling out a cub scout application for Allen things were crazy.

Adam was running around in circles.

"Adam stop please. You're gonna make yourself sick."

"I WANNA JOIN CUB SCOUTS!" Adam said as he sat on the floor and pouted.

Blaine stopped filling out the application and picked up his five year old and held him, "I wish you could buddy. I wish that you could join. But you can't."

Blaine was moved to tears as his son started to cry, "Why can't I daddy?"

"Because you were born a girl. And so they will not allow you to join. I wish that you could join buddy, but they won't let you."

"But daddy I am a boy."

"I know buddy I know."

Blaine didn't know quite how to explain to his son that there were people who didn't understand their situation and that there were people who would hate Adam without even meeting him simply because he was born a female.

All Blaine could do was wrap his arms around his son and hold him tightly as he cried.

"Buddy, I wish that I could fix this. Papa and I wanna fix it but we can't." Blaine said as he ran his fingers through his son's short hair.

Kurt came over and hugged both his husband and his son and tried to stop the young child from crying, but then another cry sounded and Kurt had to go deal with Christine who had just woke up from her mid afternoon nap.

Allen came over to Blaine with the application which was torn in half.

"Why did you tear that in half?" Blaine asked as he took the torn application.

"I don't want to join cub scouts."

Blaine asked his child why and Alli responded saying that he didn't want to be in cub scouts if Adam couldn't be in cub scouts with him.

"Can you hug your brother Adam?" Blaine asked as he let go of his son and threw out the application.

Adam reached over and wrapped his arms around his twin.

"That's very nice of you to do that for your brother." Blaine said as he hugged Alli.

Alli smiled and took his brother to go play with some games in the family room as Kurt came in with the baby.

"Where's the application?" Kurt asked as he put Christine in her swing.

Blaine looked at his husband and then wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly.

"Alli decided he didn't want to join. He didn't want to be in cub scouts since Adam can't be in it."

Kurt nodded, he knew that it was Alli's decision and neither him nor his partner were going to force their kid into doing something that they didn't want to do.

Blaine sat down on the family room's couch and watched their kids play. Kurt joined him and they sat and held each other as they watched their kids with sheer joy. There was nothing that they enjoyed more than being together with their family.

"Blaine, I love you. I just feel like I don't tell you that enough."

"You tell me that all the time. And I love it when you do. I love you too."

"I'm really proud of our babies. Their growing up so fast."

"They are." Said Blaine as he picked Christine out of her bouncer and sat on the couch with his knees to his chest with Christine lying on his legs.

"Hello baby girl. Hi." Kurt said in a high pitched voice.

Christine smiled with her toothless smile and giggled a little bit as Blaine tickled her stomach a little bit.

"Hello gorgeous." Blaine said as Kurt pressed a kiss to Christine's pale forehead.

She was a beautiful child. As all children are. She had peaches and cream skin and her hair was still dark and curly. Her eyes were still their beautiful brown and her cheeks were a rosy pink. She looked so much like Blaine.

Kurt helped his husband get a little more comfortable on the couch and then they sat and watched some television together while the kids played their board games.

"I want him to have the same experiences in life that Allen has." Kurt said as he looked longingly at his son who was busy winning a card game against his twin.

"He will. He's gonna have to fight for it but he will." Blaine said as he looked at his beautiful family. "He will."

**NEW CHAPTER! YASS! So this idea came from hisamsmith and they asked if I could write a chapter where Adam was being excluded from a single-sexed activity and then suggested cub scouts. I love this idea, for I really wanted to join boy scouts and couldn't. Ummmmmmmmm ran out of ideas, but if you want to recommend ideas P.M. me or message down below and I'll fill them. Thanks a billion for reading. **


	25. Rachel and Jesse Come to Visit

Kurt and Blaine rolled over in bed simultaneously and looked at Alli who had had a bad night terror the night before, so he came into his dads bed.

"Blaine. Rachel and Jesse are coming today. We gotta get the kids up a ready." Kurt said as he rubbed Alli's stomach.

Blaine moaned a little and kissed Kurt's forehead, "Oh, god, Mrs. Rachel St. James and her husband." Blaine chuckled a little bit and then pressed another kiss to his forehead.

Kurt and Blaine had an agreement, for the time being when Rachel and Jesse came into town from New York they were going to stay with Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt rolled out of bed and gently pulled his husband out of bed, "Come on Mr. Anderson, out of bed."

Blaine got out of bed and him and Kurt went into the bathroom for their shower.

By the time they had finished Christine was crying, as she was hungry.

Kurt wrapped a towel around his waist and then went over to the bassinet and Christine stopped crying, "How's my pretty girl? Are you hungry?" Blaine was in the middle of changing so that he could take Christine downstairs while Kurt got dressed. "I love how she gets calm in our arms."

"She knows who her daddies are." Blaine said as he started buttoning his shirt as fast as he could.

Christine's eyes focused on her dad's child-like face and she smiled at Kurt and followed his face.

"She's smiling again. She is such a happy girl." Kurt said as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt handed Christine over to Blaine, who held her close and then brought her downstairs.

He took a bottle out of the fridge and heated the milk up in the microwave, tested the heat against his wrist and then inserted the nipple inside Christine's tiny mouth. She took the bottle well and started sucking it down as Blaine brought her into the family room, and he sat down on the couch and put his feet up.

Around thirty minutes later the doorbell rang and Blaine went to go answer the door with Christine in his arms. He opened the door and found Rachel and Jesse on the other side of the door.

"Hi!" Rachel said as she went in for a hug that would not crush Christine.

"Hi Rachel. How are you?! Hi Jesse!" Blaine also gave Jesse a hug as Kurt and the Allen and Adam came downstairs.

Rachel hugged Kurt and the kids, "We're good. How are you two?"

Kurt smiled and took Christine from Blaine, "We are fabulous."

"Alright now let me see the little princess!" Rachel squealed as she got closer to Kurt. Blaine and Jesse started a side conversation as Rachel looked at Christine, "Oh, Kurt, she is adorable. She is perfect. She looks so much like Blaine."

"Thank you Rachel. She does look so much like Blaine. So, should we leave you to get settled in?"

"Oh, in a minute Kurt. I wanna see my wonderful nephews." Rachel said as she knelt down.

The twins ran into Rachel's arms yelling, "Auntie Rachel!"

They hugged for awhile until Jesse and Rachel decided it was time to go put their suitcases in the extra room, Blaine and Jesse put the suitcases upstairs, and Kurt and Rachel took the twins into the family room.

"So give me all the details of the twins!" Rachel said as she and Kurt sat on the couch and watched the kids play on the floor.

"Well you know how Adam came out to us. Well, Allen wanted to join Cub scouts so we thought that that was going to be fine, but then Adam wanted to join too, and due to their policies... he can't."

Rachel nodded, "Well that's a problem."

"Yeah. But Alli said he wasn't going to join if Adam couldn't join too, so we are going to try and find alternative options."

"I know that there's a group called Campfire Girls and Boys and that it is open to trans kids. You might want to consider it since both of them could be involved in it."

Kurt smiled and hugged Rachel, "Thank you. That's a really good idea. I'll look into it."

Kurt settled Christine into her swing and Blaine and Jesse joined them in the family room, and they all decided to make breakfast.

Rachel caught Kurt up to all the broadway gossip over the pancakes including multiple scandals that had occurred over the year.

They went out to dinner that night and Rachel and Jesse chatted with Kurt and Blaine about the good ole days of Glee and how the Glee club's family was growing. Kurt and Blaine's kids, Artie and Quinn's kids, Tina and Mike's kids, Brittany and Santana's son, Beth, and even a little girl that had Sam and Mercedes as parents. Their kids were all around the same age and therefore they often joked of their kids starting their own Glee club one day.

Rachel and Jesse started to discuss their plans to start the process of starting a family once they arrived home and the children were in bed. It was a big deal for Rachel to start a family at the right time as she had a very strict and demanding career that was not optimal from raising children in.

They all headed to bed around eleven o'clock at night as Rachel and Jesse were leaving to go visit Rachel's parents the next day and Kurt and Blaine had a busy day planned.

**Hi, yeah. So I actually updating this... I really want to continue it however I have very few ideas so please send some in! :) **


End file.
